polls
by chloaniel123
Summary: This book will have polls and all you have to do is type in your choice/s and the name of the poll
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to polls at the end of this chapter if you want to vote on a poll simply type in your choice/s and the name of the poll.**

Should I make a part 3 of Keri VS Zoe?

Yes

No

One choice allowed only

What is the best series?and why?

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Two choices or less allowed

What is the best book of Keri VS Zoe?

Part 1

Part 2

One choice allowed only

**Please be apart of the poll by putting in your choice/s. You can also tell me a poll that I should have and the choices and also how much you can choose. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys welcome back to polls. Enjoy**

What book should I write first and why?

Brake down the walls - Zan story

Dissolving the hate - Deri story

Leaded strain - Melissa is trying to make Zoe kill herself

Main torture - Keri and Zoe get kiddnaped by KORTEX

Bullies - Zoe is getting bullied

One choice allowed only

What's your favorite book that I have written so far and why?

Polls

Join in

Future stories

Love long lost

Part 1 Keri VS Zoe

Part 2 Keri VS Zoe KORPS VS Zoe

Two choices or less allowed only

What's your least favorite bookthat I have written so far and why?

Polls

Join in

Future stories

Love long lost

Part 1 Keri VS Zoe

Part 2 Keri VS Zoe KORPS VS Zoe

**Don't forget to vote on the polls**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I can't believe so many people have voted on the polls. I would like to thank those people **

**you are the people who keep me going with this book. Enjoy.**

Who should Dan be with in Love Long Lost and why?

Keri

Zoe

One choice allowed only

What is the best relationship/s and why?

Lanny and Mrs Templeman

Mr Flatly and Mrs Templeman

Blane and Daisy

Stuart and Rose

Stuart and Daisy

The worm and Rose

Oscar and Carrie

Oscar and Rose

Avril and Oscar

Scoopdog and Rose

Dan and Zoe

Dan and Melissa

Tom and Aneisha

Aneisha and Roly

Zoe and Byron

Frank and Stella

Preston and Melissa

Dan and Keri

Tom and Keri

Roly and Keri

Roly and Lady J

Mr Flatly and Mrs King

10 choices or less allowed only

What is your favorite mi high episode/s and why?

5 choices or less allowed only

Should I do another chapter of this book and why?

Yes

No

1 choice allowed only

That's the end of chapter 3 don't forget to vote.

If there is another part I will update soon

If there isn't another chapter bye forever unless you read another one of my books


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4 enjoy**

What book should I end and why?

Polls

Join in

Both

None

1 choice allowed only

Who is your favorite author and why? You can't choose yourself

Iwillbelieveit

Rosieposie511

HanStephanie19

Me

Llamasinflyingtractors

Other, who?

2 choices or less allowed only

Who is your favorite spy/s and why?

Daisy

Blane

Rose

Oscar

Rose

B team

Zoe

Dan

Tom

Aneisha

Keri

Other

6 choices or less allowed only

**What did you think? Please vote I love to know whats your thoughts on the poll.**


	5. Chapter 5 final chapter

Incase I get suspended from fanfiction, I am going to finish this book. So please enjoy the last chapter of this book.

Results

Chapter 1

Should I do a part 3 of Keri VS Zoe?

Yes: 9

What is your favorite series?

1: 1

3: 1

4: 1

5: 1

6: 6

7: 4

What is the best part of Keri VS Zoe

1: 5

2: 3

Chapter 2

What should I write first?

Break down the walls: 6

Dissolving the hate: 1

Favorite story of mine

Love Long Lost: 3

Part 1 Keri VS Zoe: 1

Lest favorite story of mine

Join in: 1

Polls: 1

Chapter 3

Who should Dan be with in Love Long Lost?

Zoe: 2

Your favorite pairing

Zan: 3

Tonisha: 2

Frella: 1

Your favorite episode

Dark wizard: 1

The face of revenge: 1

The final endgame: 1

Mission incredible: 1

Think tank: 1

The glove: 1

The B team: 1

Chapter 4

What book should I end?

None: 2

Favorite author

Iwillbelieveit: 2

Me: 2

Favorite agents

Zoe: 2

Rose: 1

Dan: 1

Thank you for reading this book, I hope you have gotten as much enjoyment from reading it as I have in writing it.


End file.
